Middle of Nowhere
by MariPanda90
Summary: Let's assume that Cameron from The Glee Project is actually a character in the show. Sofia Harvey comes from an upper middle class Philadelphia family but when her father get's transferred she is forced to move to Lima and finds nothing good, or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone goes through different social, intellectual and physical stages throughout their lives. One of the most angst filled stages is the adolescence/ young adult stage in which life will never go 'your way'. Some push on and make something of themselves in the future in order to look back and say "Haha, I'm rich and live and fulfilling life. What happened to you?" to those who wronged them during that time. Others succumb to society's expectations of what is expected and the dreams they may have had are crushed by the sad truth of their reality. Unfortunately for the majority of the students at William McKinley High School, they fit into the latter.

However there is a group whose dreams go further than the pages of their diaries or blogs; McKinley's glee club, New Directions.

September 13, 2010

The first bell of the day had rung urging lingering students to their homerooms and as the halls cleared the PA system came on.

"Attention, attention please. Mr. Schuester please come to the Principal Figgin's office immediately. Thank you"

Will Schuester's homeroom was barely filing in when he'd heard the announcement and as the second bell rang he stood from behind his desk and walked to the front of the classroom, waiting for the last of the stragglers to run in. He cleared his throat and reached behind him for the sign in sheet. " Guys please get in your seats and sign this sheet, I'll be back in a little bit. Oh, and be honest. Don't fill your friend's name in thinking I won't notice, thanks." Giving them a smile he walked out to the office, unsure as to why he had been called down. As far as he knew there hadn't been any problems with the club's funding lately and Sue wasn't giving him more trouble than usual... He shrugged to himself as he let his mind wander over the possible reasons for his summon.

As he reached Figgins' office he noticed someone else in there, in fact two someones, sitting across from Figgins. One was constantly nodded his head as the other, a girl, sat up straight in her chair presumably listening as Figgins seemed to by gushing about something or other. A new student maybe? But what on earth would get Figgins so excited about that?

Will knocked on the door as he popped his head in. "Hi, principal Figgins, you called?"

Figgins looked up with a rather large smile on his face. "Ah, Mr. Schuester! Please come in!" he said as he motioned Will to sit on the couch to the left of him before turning his attention back to the father and daughter in front of him. "I would like to introduce you to Mr. Schuester. He is our Spanish teacher and glee mentor!" He turned to Will, "Mr. Schuester, this is Mr. Harvey and his daughter, Sofia Harvey. She has just registered and will be starting school today, isn't that great! So, she will be joining your homeroom and, as her father has been telling me, glee club!"

Will raised his eyebrows in surprise at Figgins' introduction. He turned and introduced himself to Mr. Harvey and Sofia. Were it not for their eyes no one would guess that they were in fact related. Unlike her father's pale skin, Sofia had what seemed like a naturally tan pigmentation. Her hair was a dark brown that reached just past her shoulders and she seemed a bit short for a girl of her age. Mr. Harvey, however, carried himself at what seemed a 6 ft posture and had dirty blond hair. It seemed Sofia had taken after her mother.

Normally a teacher wouldn't be called to escort a new student to their homeroom, it was more like the student tried to beat the late bell as they went from room to room until finally they came across the one they were assigned to. There was definitely another reason for Figgins' enthusiasm over this student. Will changed his expression to one of encouragement and joy at the mention of glee club however. The new year had just started and they could always use another voice, being that the voice was good of course. He cleared his throat, "Well, that's great! Welcome to McKinley and I look forward to your glee club audition!" out came the pearly whites as he gave his friendliest smile. "If you have any trouble getting used to it here feel free to come to me at any time, my door is always open."

Sofia smiled as she nodded in acquiescence but said nothing. Her father, however, was not shy about voicing his opinion. "We moved here from Philadelphia, back home she was quite the star with her high school drama club but I was transferred here for work so we had to move, she's currently protesting what she calls "the biggest injustice we've ever done her, ever". Don't worry though, she'll sing for glee."

"Oh," Will said, his brow creasing with concern, "Well she shouldn't feel forced to join glee. You know, we're a family and as such we encourage each other to express ourselves the best way we know how, through song. I don't think she should be forced to audition if she doesn't want to."

Sofia promptly took a leather bound notebook out of her book bag along with a pen and wrote. When she finished she looked at Will and held up the open page to face him. _"I want to sing. I just refuse to speak or let our any kind of sound in front of my parents. This protest is solely for them, it is null once I am in school." _

"Oh, well I'm glad to have you audition." Will said with a smile. The bell rang once more signaling the end of homeroom. He could only imagine what his students had done to the classroom, if they had even stayed while he'd been away.

"Oh my!" Figgins exclaimed as he and the rest stood. "It seems time has flown by! Mr. Schuester, could you please show Sofia to her first class? I believe it is Spanish with you."

"Sure- " But he was cut off as Figgins turned to address Sofia's father.

"Mr. Harvey, it was a pleasure to meet you, I appreciate your donation toward our arts programs, I know out students will certainly appreciate it!"

"_Bingo", _thought Will as the reason for Figgins' special treatment of Sofia was revealed, money.

"Of course Principal Figgins. I want to make sure my daughter goes to a school where she'll have a great chance at excelling at what she loves. Though I did consider sending her to Mt. Carmel, I hear their glee club is one of the best in the country. It was her that insisted on your school, I'm only trying to see the improvement we discussed through."

"Improvements?" Will asked, curious as to what he was talking about exactly.

"Yes, new instruments, better funding for the program which includes transportation to and from any outside events, costumes, you name it! As I was discussing with Principal Figgins earlier, I want to put you in charge of the distribution of my money. After all, you are the one who knows what areas would benefit most from it."

Will's eyes widened, who was this man? It didn't even matter, glee had a sponsor and with the money that would come in directly to the club they wouldn't have to deal with Figgins' cuts for a while! "Oh my god, thank you so much! I- wow! I don't even know what to say!"

"Don't thank me, thank my daughter she's the one who did all the research and picked you." Mr. Harvey looked at his watch and cringed. "Well, I am now officially late for work, Principal Figgins it was a pleasure to meet you." He said as he shook Figgins' hand then turned to Will. "Mr. Schuester, put that money to good use. Pleasure to meet you I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon enough."

"You too sir." Will said as he shook the man's hand, that friendly smile sneaking its way back onto his face. He turned to Figgins, wide eyed and smiling at one of the most unexpected yes very much invited changes he'd ever been a part of as Mr. Harvey turned to say a few last words to his daughter then left.

He looked to Sofia and smiled, "Well, let's get to class, the rest of the students should be heading in now."

Sofia returned the smile with one of her own and nodded, turning to Principal Figgins', "It was a pleasure to meet you sir, have a nice day." and walked out the door followed by Will.

"_That must be one of the most polite teens I've ever met in my life..." _Will thought as he left Figgins' office behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe giving her parents the silent treatment was going a bit far but to Sofia, picking up and moving to Middle of Nowhere, Ohio was going a bit far. In fact it was so far it was all the way in New Zealand. The only positive thing about the move that been the chance she'd been given to reinvent herself, something she wouldn't have been able to do back home.

Sofia Harvey came from an upper middle class suburb and had attended the same high school her parents had back in their day. She had known everyone since pre-school and to be honest it did get boring.

Her father's concept of what she was in high school could not have been more wrong. She hadn't been the theater star but in fact a robotics nerd. Where this skewed view of his daughter's high school role came from could only be attributed to the one time she had summoned up the courage to audition for a part in the fall musical and succeeded in getting it. To this day her father thinks that her one time role in her old school's production of Bye Bye Birdie made her a huge star. The poor man. Her mother knew better but didn't bother correcting her father. She always said it didn't really matter "as long as he knew you were involved in something".

To be honest, Sofia didn't mind either. In fact it was her father's constant chatter about her daughter, "the voice" of the family, that encouraged her to audition for glee in the first place. So at the end of the day maybe she was too hard on them. After all they had given her this chance to leave her safe place of 3D animations and AutoCAD designs behind for a more socially liberated self. Unfortunately for Sofia no one told her that glee was the equivalent of her robotics team in the McKinley social ladder.

The day went by fast and before Sofia knew it she was walking to the choir room which had been pointed out to her by Mr. Schuester earlier that day. She could heard several voices from from inside as she drew closer to the door, her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Just before reaching the door she stopped, taking a moment to relieve the nerves that had worked their way into her stomach. Finally she took a deep breath and before she could psych herself out she walked in.

Inside, Mr. Schuester stood next to the piano organizing what looked like sheet music as he spoke with a man sitting at the keys. It seemed like everyone stopped talking the moment she set foot into the room, drawing Mr. Schuester out of his conversation and bringing his attention to Sofia. "Sofia, I'm glad you decided to come!" He said as he walked towards her. "Please come in, don't be shy."

Sofia smiled and stepped further into the choir room, there was no turning back now.

"Everyone," Mr. Schuester started, "This is Sofia Harvey she's a transfer student from Philadelphia who has decided to audition for us! Come on guys let's make her feel welcome!"

It was a girl with a rather... interesting pony sweater, that promptly stood up with a huge smile and seemingly never ending amounts of pep. "I'm Rachel Berry and I would just like to say on behalf of everyone here at glee, welcome! I'm sure you'll make a wonderful addition to our already talented group!"

"Thank you Rachel," Started Will, "but she will have to audition for glee like everyone one else." He turned to Sofia and asked " Do you have a song ready?"

Sofia nodded, "Yes I do." as she reached into her bag and pulled out a folder, handing it over to Mr. Schuester.

Smiling, Will took the folder and pulled out the sheet music inside, handing it over to the pianist.

"Okay, let's see what you've got!"

The music started softly as she closed her eyes and took a breath, preparing to sing those first words.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

Unlike most successful singers Sofia was an alto and had to push to hit higher notes. It was this that set her apart from other female vocalists but also hurt her as most songs were written for sopranos. On My Own had been the first song she'd perfected. It suited her vocal range and allowed her some wiggle room for improvement. She wasn't classically trained and her best was what she had learned on her own.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever _

This song was, her baby. She felt it's words allowing her to let the feelings she held within, out through the words. Words that she'd known and felt through experience after being put int he friend zone one too many times.

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us _

What Sofia had was raw talent that could go either way. Her vocal range could either assist or hinder her current and future performances, it was all a matter of how she used it. Glee was her opportunity to see what she could do with it.

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

The music stopped and Sofia opened her eyes, her nerves had prevented her from doing so sooner, dreading to see the looks on their faces, expecting the worst. Luckily for her, this was far from her worst performance. Everyone clapped, some sent our whistles, everyone was in accordance.

"Great job! We could definitely use your voice to widen our vocal range. Congratulations, you're in!" Mr. Schuester shook Sofia's hand and patted her on the back. "Just take a-"

"Sorry I'm late!" came a winded voice from the door. In stumbled a tall boy with light brown hair, large black rimmed glasses and a pale complexion.

"Nice of you to join us Cameron." Said Mr. Schuester. "We got a new member while you were gone, Cameron meet Sofia."

Cameron smiled as he caught his breath and waved at her as he walked in. "Oh awesome hey! Nice to meet you."

Sofia looked at him shyly and smiled as as she waved back. He was, _"absolutely adorable". _It didn't matter how many conventionally attractive guys there were around her, she would always be drawn to the nerds especially if they were tall. Cameron fit the bill.

"All right guys take a seat. Today we're going to start off with something new. TV!"

Everyone looked at Mr. Schuester with confusion written on their foreheads. "Cone on guys! What does everyone do when they get home?"

Rachel raised her hand vigorously. "I personally like to look in the mirror and think of what Barbara Streisand may have been like at my age. Then I think, What Would Barbara Do? and apply it to any artistic dilemmas I may be facing."

"Okay... That's not what I was getting at..." Mr. Schuester replied.

"Watch TV." Sofia let out softly from the seat she had taken next to a flamboyant yet tastefully dressed boy who very much resembled a china doll.

"Yes! You watch TV! Maybe not directly after school but everyone has a show they can't miss!" Mr. Schuester wrote ' TV ' in big letters and underlined it twice. He turned to face everyone once more and pointed to Tastefully Flamboyant Boy, as Sofia had come to think of him. "Kurt, What's your favorite TV show?"

"I don't. They're a waste of time." Said Kurt.

"Okay, Puck, what about you?"

Sofia looked over to where Mr. Schuester drew his attention and saw one of the most attractive guys she'd ever seen before. He oozed sex, there was no better way to describe him. He was the type of guy she would have fun with during the summers she and her best friend would spend at frat parties in University City.

"True Blood." Puck responded. "That show is full of hot babes, the theme song is _my_ theme song!"

Mr. Schuester laughed and nodded, "Fair enough, but that's what I'm talking about, the themes! Music! They pull you in and everyone knows that if you pick the wrong soundtrack to anything it will throw the movie, documentary, or tv show off! You assignment for the week is to find a song from any soundtrack to any show you've seen before that you think sings to you. It can be a song you may consider the theme to your life," he motioned to Puck. "or a song that may portray something you want to be or do. Have fun with it, let it take over!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia was the first one out of the choir room after glee that day. She hadn't been able to bring herself to really say anything substantial to anyone, social awkwardness had reared it's ugly head so now she stood outside McKinely, a binder in her arms and a bookbag full of new textbooks, waiting for her mom, who was late.

"Sofia right?."

Having been completely immersed in her thoughts Sofia hadn't noticed Kurt walk up next to her and flinched when he spoke up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you we weren't forally introduced, I'm Kurt Hummel" He extended his hand with a slight smile.

Sofia returned it and shook his hand before returning her arm to it's former place. "It's fine I was distracted, nice to meet you."

"So what on earth made you want to move here from Philadelphia?"

" I didn't, my dad for transferred so we had to come with him... I'm actually from a philly suburb so I didn't have the whole city living thing but I was close enough that I could drive there in 10 minutes without traffic."

"Oh you drive?"

"Yeah but we only have two cars so I can't really take either to school since both my parents work."

"So you must be a sophomore then, since you have your lisence, like Cameron!"

Sofia smiled again at the mention of that adorable awkward boy's name. Really, there was no other word to describe him, adorable... and awkward...awdward?

"Yep I'm a sophomore..." She looked away for a moment to scan the street for any sign that her mom was on her way but saw nothing so she turned her attention back to Kurt. "So what are you still doing here, I'm pretty sure everyone else left?" She asked.

"Honestly, you seemed a bit stuck up in there when you didnt say anything to anyone besides Mr. Schuester so I wanted to get the story. Well that and I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

Sofia's mouth dropped in surprise. "W- I mean, I'm not stuck up! I'm just shy, I cant just start talking to someone I dont know I get really anxious! Usually if I meet someone I have to either be introduced one on one or they have to come up to me..." She really took social awkwardness to another level. " I mean if you hadn't come up to me I eventually would have made the effor but I would have had to mentally prep myself at least a day beforehand."

Kurt raised his eyebrows as he looked at Sofia. "You're weird aren't you?"

"I like to call it peculiar."

"Huh..." He swept his hair to the side. "Blake, my boyfriend, and I were going to go to Breadstix tonight for dinner, you should come with us. Give me your number and I'll text you the address." Just then a car pulled up with a very, very attractive boy sitting in the drivers seat waving over in their direction. "That's Blake." said Kurt. "Look... its going to be a couple of hours before we go to dinner, why dont we give you a ride home that way you have some time to get changed and whatnot."

"I'd appreciate the ride since it seems my mom forgot... "Sofia responded as she followed Kurt to the car. "But I wouldn't want to impose on your date night."

"You won't be imposing." Kurt started as he and Sofia got into the car and turned to Blake. "Blake, this is Sofia she's new to McKinely and glee. Sofia, this is my boyfriend Blake. He goes to _."

The very very attractive boy, now known as Blake, looked at Sofia through his rearview mirror with a friendly smile as he put the car in gear and drove away from the school. "Nice to meet you!" He said with an equally attractive voice.

Sofia returned the smile and responded, "Nice to meet you too." before she was interrupted by Kurt.

"I invited her to Breadstix with us tonight but she's afraid she's going to impose. Please tell her it's not a problem." He told Blake.

"Oh not at all, you're more than welcome to join us!" Said Blake.

"We insist now you can't say no!" Continued Kurt as he turned in his seat to face Sofia who sat in the back. Sofia chuckled at his constant nagging and nodded in agreement.

Besides telling Blake his address she stayed fairly quiet the rest of the way home, occasionally offering a comment or two as Kurt caught her up on what had been going on in glee club since he started. The idea was to make her feel as if she'd been there the entire time in order to open her up a little to strangers and work past her awkward tendencies. Clearly a lot had happened since he had yet to finish when they pulled into her drive way.

Before Sofia got out of the car Kurt turned back around and said, "Don't worry, I'll finish the rest tonight. Remember, Breadstix at 6:30! I'll text you the address as soon as you get inside." and offered her a smile along with Blake. "Don't worry, by the end of dinner you'll feel as if you've been here since your freshman year."

She opened the door to the car, got out and closed it as she walked over to Kurt's window. "I really appreciate everything guys, know whos how long it would have taken me to say something substantial if I'd been left on my own. I'll see you later!" With a wave and a grin she watched them pull out of the driveway and eventually drive out of sight.

She was relieved to know she'd made two friends on her first day. It was more than she'd made on her first day of her freshman year back home. As Sofia walked to her front door and took her keys out of her pocket and thought of what she'd wear that night. Most of her clothes were still in either suitcases or boxes due to her laziness so she didnt have many options at the moment.

Sofia entered her house, the smile never leaving her face as she called out for her mother to share her above average first day.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner with Kurt and Blaine was quite informative. Back home Sofia had been the one people had to stop from talking so much but it seemed as if she had found her match in Lima. Maybe it was the excitement of having someone new to show the ropes to or his diva nature that called for the spotlight but when Kurt stared speaking hardly anyone could stop him. Except maybe Blaine. She could imagine herself there as Kurt told her everything that had happened within the story telling ability was certainly one for the books. Of course this also made the dinner enjoyable. His little quirks make it entertaining and the obvious love between he and Blaine was almost overwhelming, making her wish she had the same thing.

As dinner came to an end so did Kurt giving Sofia a chance to process all the information that had been thrown at her. "So Finn and Quinn dated when the club first started coming together but Puck got Quinn preggers and Finn broke up with her. Rachel and Puck dated because Puck thought he needed to date a good Jewish girl but they broke up and she then dated Jesse whom I dont know because he was a spy and eventually graduated. Puck dated Santa and then Mercedes to be popular again because the both of you had joined the Cheerios but they broke up after she quit. He broke up with her and he and Quinn tried to make it work but he cheated on her with Santana and Quinn broke it off. Tina and Artie used to date but broke up before last summer and she and Mike got together when they were off at asian camp and now it's Britney and Artie. So Rachel and Finn eventually started dating but he got bored with her and went on a date with Santana and Britney before Britney and Artie started dating and eventually he and Rachel broke up. Then Sam transferred in and he and Quinn started dating but Quinn cheated on him with Finn and so they broke up and Finn and Quinn started dating again. Britney and Artie eventually broke up and Santana started dating Kurofsky and now Rache and Finn are together? Am I missing anything? Apart from you guys of course..."

Kurt tapped his chin with his index finger as he thought about it. "Hm... I think you mostly got it. Of course there was a lot more to it but you got the basics down."

Sofia chuckled and took a sip of her water. "What can I say I'm a fast learner."

Sofia felt genuinly happy as she got ready for bed later that night. She felt as if she could truly become good friends with Kurt and maybe eventually the rest of the glee club and that made tomorrow look a little brighter. As she got into bed she heard a knock at her door and said, "Come in" as she pulled her comforter up.

Evelyn Harvey, Sofia's mother, walked in shutting the door behind her as she approached her daughter and sat at the foot of her bed. "So, how did dinner go?" She asked with a smile.

"Dinner was... informative." Sofia responded with a chuckle. "Kurt spent the majority of the time catching me up on everything that has been going on in the club since they first joined."

"Kurt is the gay one?" Sofia's mom, Evelyn Harvey, came from a large Peruvian family to whom subtlety was a foreign concept. Sometimes the things she'd say made for some awkward situations but she would laugh it and in doing so everyone else would laugh along. Her laugh was so contagious that one couldn't help but laugh along.

Sofia chuckled again and shook her head at her mother. "They're both gay ma, Kurt is just more... flamboyant about it."

"Well that's good, you need a sassy gay friend to stop you from making bad decisions when I cant. I love my sassy gay friend, Wayde, he's hilarious. You know it was because of him that I even considered your father. Before meeting Wayde I had such low self esteem and would have thought your dad to be too good for me but Wayde brought the bitch in me out and now here we are."

"Ma!" Sofia exclaimed, having never heard her mother curse before. To be honest her mother had acted like perfection back home and ever since they had moved she had changed. "So why don't I know this Wayde?"

"You've probably heard of him, Senator Wayde Taylor?"

"What! No way! I mean I know he's gay, the whole country does, but no way you're friends!"

"Yeah we went to college together, we even lived together for a while as roommates and then I met your father and we kind of drifted apart. He'd your godfather you know, he bought you your first horse. I remember him telling me he was going to spoil you rotten and then make sure you never listened to me just to make my life hell... I miss those day."

Sofia quirked an eyebrow in disbelief as she watched her mother look out the window, recalling her past. This was all news to her. Pennsylvanian Senator Wayde Taylor was her godfather? Why didnt she know this? "So why didn't you guys tell me any of this?"

Evelyn shrugged with a sad smile. "You know how things go, you grow apart, get your own lives. We tried to keep in constant touch but he had to focus on his career and I had to focus on you. We still talk now and then, we decided when things die down a little for him that he'd come visit so you can finally officially meet him and he can begin spoiling you like he planned." Her smiled grew as she pulled Sofia in for a hug. "You'll learn that you can have hundreds of acquaintances but only a handful of friends and those friends are the ones who are going to be with you for the rest of your life. Maybe not in the way you think but you'll always remember each other. You'll have their backs and they'll have yours and when you get together after years of not seeing each other for whatever reason, you'll see it's like no time went by at all. Now go to sleep, you have school early tomorrow." Evelyn stood and headed to the door, turning as she opened the the door, "Good night, I love you." she said with a loving smile.

The thing that Sofia ws most proud of her mother for was her ability to see things in a realistically positive light. She always encouraged Sofia to do her best and never imposed anything onto her, except maybe horseback riding which to be honest wasn't much of a push. Her love of horses was not the only thing she'd inherited from her mother.

Like her mother she had naturally wavy think black hair. Not only was it thick but there was a lot of it too, the summer was her worst enemy turning her normally calm hair into an afro puff. Always a good look. Thanks to her father's 6ft height she was not as verticaly challanged as her mother, measuring a good 5 ft 7", quite tall for Peruvians women. She also had her mother's brown almond shaped eyes and her lips, neither thin nor thick, they were proportional to the rest of her face. Unfortunately for her she'd inherited both her parent's crappy vision. Having been saved from her mother's astigmatism, thanks to her father, her prescription wasn't as bad as it could have been. She wore both contacts and glasses, depending on the day and the amount of laziness she felt that morning. Finally, like all the women in her mother's family, she had inherited their flare for the dramatics. Once she opened up, Sofia was quite the animated character, thinking her life a stage though she normally avoided stages. Being a perfectionist fed her fear of not being good enough to act in front of a crowd but maybe glee would help? Who knew? After all, things were turning out to be compleately different than what she had expected, maybe she would become the next Idina Menzel? Then again, maybe she'd leave that to the pros.

"Night mami, love you too." Sofia replied as her mother left, closing the door behind her. Maybe this move really was for the better. Tucked in she reached over to the lamp on her night stand and turned it off, feeling her eye lids getting heavier as she lay there waiting for sleep to take over.


End file.
